Comfort for the Rain
by antomato
Summary: It doesn't hurt to wait, nor does it hurt to come to your lover when you need it most. Uk/Spain


**A/N: wow okay sorry for the lame title ;; **  
**i was listening to maroon 5's "she will be loved" and ended up writing this!**  
**it's not as good as my usual stuff, so yeah, i'm sorry**  
**but i hope you guys like it! reviews are loved **

* * *

The umbrella was held over his head, rain pattering down on it to create a chaotic pattering sound against the water resistant plastic, the black color hovering over Antonio's head as the tears of London fell to the cement sidewalk and aimlessly covered the earth in drops. The Spaniard stood quietly, his forest colored eyes tilted up along with his chin to the window far above the dark brown door, a soft light illuminated in the background. There was no one coming to the window, and the Spanish man knew that, but he stood there, still staring up at the rain painted glass while the water drops dripped down and dotted the brown loafers on his feet and Antonio's umbrella shielding him from the onslaught of water.

The rain didn't seem to quit, and that was alright. He didn't mind waiting in the rain. Arthur and Antonio always seemed to keep playing the waiting game for each other. They have been for centuries, if you really knew anything about them. Nations are a little different from their history, even if they are nations, they have human hearts and human affairs and soul mates. Though no one ever really talked about it. Before long, Antonio say the shifting of light and a shadow moving from the bed. It was a little late for Arthur to be getting up just now. The blonde Englishman quietly appeared by his soaked window, and his brighter green eyes locked with Antonio's own. They made no movements, Arthur simply looked down quietly as he pulled up his knees and sat on the window side bench, watching the Spaniard below.

There was a special difference about their eyes. Antonio's was a deep, rich green color like lush garden leaves or deep olive leaves. While Arthur's were a more dazzling color. Except- there was more light in the Spaniard's eyes. He was naturally a happier man, and he knew how to act happy and when to be friendly. Arthur's eyes were deep pools of emotion, but sometimes there was so much it was like trying to read a book in the dark. They were duller, even if they were a brighter color. The rare moments when his dear Arthur would smile, or forget his worries and let Antonio pelt him with affection and kisses, his eyes were bright and dazzling like beautiful jewels. Oh, so beautiful. That was another thing about each other, they didn't have to pretend. Ever touch and every hug and every kiss- they were as genuine as they could be. When they would comfort the other, there was nothing better, nothing more sweet and nothing more passionate.

Arthur's image was dull colored, like that of an old tinted photo. The grey clouds above made the Brit's image seem a little distorted, both by the tinting dull color and the shifting raindrops on the glass. Still, he sat with his arms folded over his knees and his back leaned against the wood frame while Antonio stood there quietly looking up at him. That was all he really needed, to see the Spaniard there waiting in the rain for him, it was reassuring.

The rain was growing heavier now, and Antonio's shirt was a little damp from the drops and the sounds of cars were beginning to roar to life. The Spanish man pulled a small note out of his pocket, walking up to the Brit's doorstep and laying the note down by the door so as to keep the rain away. There was nothing special on it, just a simple 'I love you', scribbled on it in Antonio's best cursive. and he stepped back again. He took another look up at the window, his free hand raising in a weak wave. For a moment Arthur didn't move, but he in return, he raised his hand and waved good bye to his Spaniard, earning a smile from the tanned male. A quick twitch of the blonde's lips followed, and he nodded then and turned, walking away quietly.

It was a strange relationship, to say the least, but that was how they had came to love.

It was not long after, a few days later, the sun was bright in Spain and the sky was dotted with cotton ball-like fluffs amiss the blue, and a soft knock sounded at the door. Antonio was slicing vegetables to prepare his dinner with when the sound came, and he certainly wasn't expecting a visitor, but he untied his apron casually and put away the cooking utensils and made his way to the door. As he was about to welcome the stranger in with a happy hello, his voice caught as a straight faced Englishman was at his door. It was quiet for a moment, Arthur giving a nod in hello as the Spaniard vaguely welcomed him with an usher of his arm. The blonde came in without much hesitation, though he stood awkwardly in the doorway before the brunette took him by the hand and lead him to the living room.

Antonio explained calmly that he was fixing his dinner, and the blonde gave a stiff nod in return as his fingers awkwardly folded themselves over his lap. It took a while, the Englishman quietly watching the t.v. as the other man took his good well time preparing the meal and before long Antonio came into the living room with two hearty plates and set one down for the other. The Brit thanked him quietly, loosely picking at his food as the darker male sat down with his legs crossed and began eating his food rather normally while the Brit seemed to just poke his fork at it here and there.

When Antonio noticed this, he gave a light fussing, shaking his head but giving the blonde a quick peck on the tip of his nose as he carried the two plates away to the kitchen. It wasn't long before he was back, and Antonio gave his lover a happy smile as he sat closer to him. Arthur's body tensed, seeing as he was not naturally use to intimate space, though Antonio was much more loving and touching then Arthur was, which sometimes was a bit of a problem. Though, Arthur let his barriers melt away and quickly, he wrapped his arms around a stunned Spaniard and let himself simply hold onto the shocked male. It was mildly awkward, sitting like that with Arthur's sudden need for comfort- probably why he had come to Spain out of the blue, no less.

Quietly, Antonio ignored his early talk and turned, wrapping his arms around the blonde as Arthur laid his head on the other man's shoulders. The Spaniard slowly let his hand run down the paler man's back, stroking it in small, comforting circles as Arthur buried his face in the Spanish nation's neck and let his eyes water and small tears dot the the older country's dark skin. Antonio said nothing, he simply comforted the blonde Englishman, whispering soft Spanish words of love, most of them cheesy or silly, but Antonio was good at whispering sweet nothings for his rainy lover. Everyone knew that. Soon, the soft poor of tears stopped and Arthur's turned his slightly reddened eyes up to his Spaniard, shaking his head before laying his forehead against Antonio's.

"I've missed you." was all he said in a quiet voice, but Antonio knew. Arthur sometimes got like this. His thoughts would run away from him or something would get too much. For the past few decades he'd done better from staying away from alcohol, but mostly when he got like this he'd pop up at Antonio's doorstep and the Spaniard would sooth his troubled heart. They say that nothing can heal a sad heart better than the gentle, loving hands for you significant other.

"_Estoy aquí ahora._" Antonio replied in a soft voice, smiling gently and running his fingers through the blonde's soft hair. Arthur tilted his head back, closing his eyes and relishing in the feeling of the spoiled affection Antonio always gave him. Antonio leaned forward and gently pressed a kiss to the the English nation's lips, and Arthur returning the soft pressure.

It was comforting, the evening with his lover. Antonio let Arthur hold onto him as they watched a silly romance comedy. Those always cheered Arthur up, it seemed. The laughed and cuddled, which made Arthur's need for comfort and affection ebb. It wasn't long before he was pressing kisses all over the Spaniard's face, Antonio laughing as the pair of men toppled over on the couch with the Englishman sprawling out over the tanner man. He laid peacefully, his head resting on the Spaniard's chest as bronze colored fingers ran through his hair, calming him and making his eyelids droop.

"Thank you, Antonio."

"There is no need to thank me,_ mi cariño_. You have done the same for me many times. I am always missing you, and never be afraid to come knocking on my door, _vale_?" Arthur nodded weakly, a small smile on his lips as Antonio pressed a kiss to his forehead and his hand resumed running thorough the golden hair. It was peaceful for the remainder of the night, just the two of them watching another British love movie, no less they were Arthur's favorites.

Of course, for they pair of lovers, they would always be loved by one another.


End file.
